In existing technology, when connecting two orthogonal circuit boards, male connector is connected with one circuit board, a female connector is connected with another circuit board, then the signal can be transmitted between the two circuit boards by connecting the male connector and the female connector together. During installing the circuit boards, a plurality of connectors are used, which requires more installation space and more signal conversion steps, and increases the cost of the connector.